Grojband: The Haunting House
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: One day Corey has a crazy idea to go have a sleepover in a haunted house What possibly could go wrong? rated T for safty! No death,swearing,or gore! Just alot of Coreny fluff overload! Enjoy made by me and Imagrojian


It was Halloween in Peaceville, and everyone was leather dressed up trick-or-treating or handing out candy. Corey and Laney were in the line-up to one of the most scariest haunted houses. "Your scared, Lanes?"  
>'' No are you?'' said Laney abit nervous. Corey then wrapped his arm around her as he said '' Its ok Lanes I'm here for you!'' Once it was their turn. '' Hey Lanes! After this haunted house walk through we should go to a real haunted house! Wait we all could have a sleepover at the haunted house mansion down the street!'' Corey said sounding excited.<p>

"U-Uh, sure, Corey. But if I die, I will haunt you for the rest of your life!" Laney threatened him before stepping closer to Corey's warm body, since she was getting a bit scared. Though, she was blushing madly at the very same time.  
>Corey wrapped a arm around her bringing her even closer. Later when evberyone was inside the haunted house... Suddenly there was a ghost rattling noice and Laney then jumped from fear into Coreys arms.<p>

As Laney started burying her face in Corey's neck in fear, Corey's face turned a really dark shade of red as he securely held her close in his arms. "Shhhh, I've got you, Lanes... It was just a person dressed up..." he soothed her.  
>Kin and Kon who we're dressed as ghost then entered. As Corey was hugging Laney the two teins saw this and started smirking. Immedatly he put her down and they both fake coughed.<p>

Laney groaned at the twins, now knowing that they were the ones who had scared the crap out of her. "Kin! Kon! Never scare me like that again... That'll be the only time you hear me scream like a girl. Next time, it'll be your screams of agony!" she threatened, while they started trembling in fear.  
>Corey then said '' Lanes calm down! Everyone screams now and then its no biggy!'' He then placed a arm on her shoulder which made her anger go away. As the twins saw that smirks reappeared again.<p>

Corey did a 'slit neck' gesture at the twins to stop their smirking, so that Laney wouldn't try to kill them. Their smirks disappeared...

"So, you guys want to keep going or what? 'Cause we're just standing here..." Kon asked  
>'' On with the sleepover in the haunted house is a GO!'' Corey said in one big breathe. Laney still thinking to herself about what Corey did making her blush lightly just at the thought of it. She sighed thinking it would never be!<p>

"You scared, Lanes? Your just staring into nothing, as if another ghost would appear out of nowhere!" Corey asked her, letting his face press against hers, close enough that their noses were touching. Both of the two band members blushing their faces off from their closeness.  
>Laney immedatly snapped out of her trance but was speechless of how close they we're. Kin brought his hand to his throat and coughed then he said '' Guys we're here for HALLOWEEN not VALENTINES DAY!''<p>

Laney immediately stepped backwards from Corey, smiling sheepishly at him. "S-Sorry, Core... I wasn't scared, btw..." she mumbled under her breath. Without saying anything, she started walking forward, going further into the haunted house. "You guys coming or what?" sshe called for them, behind herself.  
>Corey sighed that the moment was ruined by the twins but soon started walking on wards. Once they found a good spot for the night they set up the 3 tents. Kin and Kon we're sharing.<p>

Soon after, Laney, when the twins were fooling and talking about cheese around in their tent, went into her own tent, doing nothing but think about her crush, and everything that had happened between them earlier that night, accidentally mumbling "Corey," which made him come over to her tent.  
>Laney was shocked at first to see him. Laney then asked him '' What are you doing here Core?'' Corey looked confused by this but said '' You said my name? I thought you we're calling me.'' '' Oh I was just thinking out loud'' she said.<p>

Corey smirked at Laney, "You were thinking of me~? Why?" he teased her, sitting down next to her. Liking the idea of teasing her, but started getting a bit flattered and hopeful, wanting to know if she did think of him more than a friend or not.  
>Laney lightly blushed at what he had said and tried to say somthing back but was lost for words. Corey smiled lightly to her and she smiled back. Laney was still trying to hide her blush from how close he was sitting to her.<p>

Corey noticed her blush, which raised his suspicions. "Your blushing, what are you hiding from me?" he asked curiously, while gazing into her emerald eyes with a smirk on at the same time.  
>Meanwhile outside the tent the twins we're right outside with a cheeky evil plan! '' Dude! Kon got the ghost shadow?'' '' Yep Kin! Here!'' said Kon. Suddenly Laney looked to see a scary monster shaded figure. Out of fear she jumped into Coreys arms.<p>

Corey fell backwards from Laney's weight as he knew that the twins had been eavesdropping on them again, which had ruined his chance of finally getting her to admit to him if she liked him or not. "Guys, stop scaring Lanes, she was about to tell me something!"  
>Laneys face went red at that. Kon then came in with Kin and sat down. Kon then said '' We'll its cool to see girls scream of fear! Bro rember when we couldn't get it to work on Laney before but its working now!'' Kin just face palmed himself. But soon the twins just stared at a red faced speechless Laney.<p>

"Never again am I screaming for you guys, since I know that whenever a creepy figure comes, it's just you two munchkins..." she growled at them before grabbing her blanket and wrapping herself in it. started to shiver a bit.  
>Corey then faced the twins as he mouth to them '' Way to go! I almost had her answer!''. The twins rolled their eyes and left. Leaving them alone. Corey then went next to her. '' Lanes don't be upset!'' he said while bringing her into a comforting hug.<p>

"T-Thanks, Core..." Laney shivered while her snuggled into his chest more, trying to keep herself warm and safe, throwing a bit of her blanket onto Corey as gratitude for comforting her. "W-Why's it so c-cold in this house...?" she asked for no reason  
>'' I'm not sure Lanes! Anyways do you want to play a quick game of truth or dare?'' he asked. She nodded. He thought this was the perfect way to see if she liked him or not. Laney then picked truth. Corey smiled as he said '' Who do you like?''<p>

Immediately, Laney started regretting that she had ever nodded 'yes' to his offer, as she started getting really nervous, but then got an idea. "Uh, I don't like anyone...?" she said to him, while failing to hide her nervousness.

'' Lanes I can tell when your lying. I swear I won't tell them!'' Corey said sweetly. Laney started getting more nervous.

"B-But... you'll think I-I'm a freak and would want kick me out of the band..." Laney stalled again, now trying to fight the tears from coming as she was feeling pathetic for not being able to tell him how she really felt.  
>She then heard her heat tell her '' Tell him already! This is your chance! Just TELL HIM!''. Corey looked at Laney tearing up and wiped her tears away as he said '' I would never think your a freak! And why are you crying Lanes?''<p>

"N-No reason, C-Core. It wouldn't matter if you knew anyway," Laney said to him before suddenly more tears came from her eyes, which she failed to stop from Corey seeing.  
>Corey immedatly wrapped an arm around her and started patting her back comfortingly. Laney felt like she was a woss because she couldn't just tell him how she felt. '' Lanes! I'm here for you no matter what! You can tell me anything!'' Corey said sweetly to her.<p>

Laney looked up at Corey, who was already starting to melt her with his comforting smile, and started thinking wether or not she should tell him about her feelings, since he had told her that she could tell him anything. "C-Corey, I... l-love you..." she confessed, burying her head into his chest, afraid of what his reaction would be  
>'' Lanes!'' is all Corey said as he lifted up her head with one of his hands. She was scared to open her eyes as she didn't want to see his angery or hateful expression. Corey though a giant smile on his face as if all his dreams just came true. He then put a hands and moved it across her cheek.<p>

After feeling Corey's gentle hand move across her cheek, she finally decided on opening her eyes, to see his excited face, which she then thought that maybe he does have feelings for her. "D-Do you like me back...? Core?"  
>Coreys excited face soon went into one of his eye lashy happy fan girl looking faces as he then hugged her tight pulling her close to him. He then said as hugging her tighter '' Of cause Laney! I love you!''. With that Laney felt herself melt and she hugged back.<p>

Soon, afterwards, Laney slowly pulled away from the hug she had wanted for years, and started leaning up towards him, trying to kiss him, but soon realized that she was a bit short. Looking at Corey with an embarrassed expression.  
>Corey just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her face up abit as he then leaned down and planted his lips on hers. Laneys eyes widened but soon fell into it and closed.<p>

Soon, after a few minutes, the two lovebirds pulled away from each other, breathing a bit heavy. Laney rested her head on his shoulder as she had her arms wrapped around his neck, gently. Just to tease him, she then asked, "Your not just saying you love me to keep me from quitting the band, are you?" Smirking at him  
>Corey wrapped an arm around her as he said '' Of course not! Its not like I would kiss someone I don't like!''. Laney slightly blushed as she asked him '' So is there anyone else you have kissed besides me?''. Corey smirked as he said '' Only you Lanes! Theres noone else I want to kiss!''.<p>

Laney then started giggling excitedly, now that Corey had just started to flatter her majorly. "C-Core, your flattering me! If you keep flattering me, I might have to do something to get revenge on you!" she said, while she gave him a competitive look  
>Corey smirked as he said '' Oh is that so Lanes! We'll then I'll just have to flatter you more! Lets see I've liked you since we met! Your amazing singer! Everytime you enter the garage I like to give you a nose bop or a hug because I love you so much! Everytime you smile it makes me smile!'' Laney then had a cheeky grin.<p>

Immediately, Laney's hands went to his sides as she started tickling him, non-stop, while she said to him, "You just had to flatter, didn't you?! You little cheeseball!" she said to him, while grabbed his beanie and put it on her own head, still tickling him  
>Immedatly Corey began laughing at her tickling him. He then had an idea as he grabbed her hands and said '' I'll get my revegenge now!''. He then moved her hands to wraped around him and he leaned forward and started kissing her. Soon they fell into it and they beanie fell of Laneys head. about a minute later they pulled apart.<p>

Laney just stared at Corey with shock, since she still wasn't completely used to the fact that she was now his girlfriend. She did a playful pout at him, crossing her arms and pouted her lips, "Not fair! You were cuter when you were ticklish!" she complained, while sticking her tongue out at him, and did a weird sound with it. Waiting for what Corey was going to say to her next  
>Corey just laughed abit at what she had said. He just smiled and held her hand. Laney then had a cheeky idea. she thought '' If tickling didn't work this should!'' Corey just smiled lightly at her while thinking to himself about there kiss and how cute she looks.<p>

While Corey was deep in daydreaming of Laney, Laney started walking up to him, going behind his back. Before Corey could ask what she was doing, he felt himself get pushed down onto his tummy, where he then felt Laney sitting on his back. "Your not getting up until you make me feel special," Laney whined.

Corey smirked as he said '' Hows this!'' He then rolled over so that he was over Laney. Laney then pouted and said '' No Fair! I was trying t get more flattering!''. Corey smirked as he looked down at her. HE then said '' Okay lets see I can't live without you and your very very VERY pretty!''.

Laney shyly looked away from Corey, now that her cheeks were burning red and her heart was about faint. "Awww, Core... I'm not that pretty."

"I'm not that pretty," was what I meant, sorry  
>Corey then moved a hand across her cheek as he said '' Yes you are! Your the prettiest thing in the world!'' Laney could feel her heart face from too much flattery and love.<p>

Corey then noticed her burning cheeks, since he was looking her in the eyes, and said, "Also, I love seeing you blush, it's the perfect shade of red, like your hair," he continued, now starting to have fun with this  
>And when you thought she couldn't blush anymore she did. Her full body was red now. But then a idea came across her mind as she smirked. Corey then said '' Why are you smirk...'' But he was cut off.<p>

Laney cut him off by kissing him, smirking even more to how she had shocked him, since it had taken a few seconds before he had kissed back. Pulling away a few minutes later, "Looks like I've just flattered you, Corey the Rockstar!"  
>Now it was Coreys turn to blush. '' Woah its 1am already! We better get sleeping!'' said Corey looking at a random clock. Laney nodded as it was late and sighed contently to herself that Corey was her boyfriend now. Corey smiled to her.<p>

Later on in the night, Laney started tossing and turning around in her spot in the bed, accidentally kicking Corey a few times, which woke him up, she was starting to mumble in her sleep as her nightmare was starting to get worst.  
>Corey then got up and moved over to her. He put an arm around her comfortingly and kissed her cheek. This seemed to calm her down. Corey smiled and went back to sleep.<p>

After she felt Corey kiss her cheek, she smiled as she subconsciously started to roll over closer to him. Her nightmare had started to turn into a cute dream of her and Corey. In the morning transition...  
>She woke up and yawned to see Corey right next to her. Corey who was still asleep started hugging Laney and she couldn't get free. Soon the twins came in to wake them up but saw Corey asleep hugging Laney and Laney trying to break free.<p>

The twins started smirking and tried to hold in their laughter, making kissy faces at her, while Corey was still holding onto her and slightly started to snore. "Guys, stop!" she said in a shouted whisper, while her face was a dark shade of red.  
>Suddenly Corey woke up and saw the twins then saw what he was doing. He immedatly seemed to jump out of the sleeping bag and fly away to the other side of the tent as he burned red full body from what was happening.<p>

The twins fell to the floor laughing while Laney was giggling nervously at Corey, who was smiling embarrassedly. Corey soon calmed down from his shock, and said, "M-Morning, Lanes...Did that nightmare go away...?"  
>Laney nodded. Then Kin who was still laughing his head off said '' So that teasing you two did to each other last night was soo FUNNY!'' Laney immedatly stopped looking at Corey and looked at Kin. '' WE're you spying on us?'' KIn then said nervously '' Uhh no we just read your diary we'll Kon did and showed me!''. Kon then looked at Kin and said '' Way to rat me out dude!''.<p>

Laney started boiling up with anger, stomping over towards them, but before she could do anything, she got held back by Corey, "You pervs! Leave my stuff alone or I'll ban you from eating cheese!"  
>Kon and Kin then said '' Gasp! Not the cheese! ANYTHING BUT THE CHEESE!'' Laney then said '' THen nomore looking in my diary or I stop buying you two cheese!'' Kin and KOn nodded. AS they packed up and left the haunted house Laney left with somthing old and somthing new. The Old was her not being able to tell Corey how she felt the new Corey being her boy friend. It was the best halloween ever! The End<p> 


End file.
